


Сердце моря

by Sandra_Darcy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beach Sex, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Darcy/pseuds/Sandra_Darcy
Summary: Они встретились на берегу моря. Их любовь стала недолгой, ведь человеку и русалу не суждено быть вместе. Теперь у Лея растет сын, а Рэйвен не знает об этом, но судьба вновь сводит их.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринг: человек/русал  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Жанры: романтика, фэнтези (сказка), мифические существа

**ПРОЛОГ**

 

Солнце пронзало лучами бирюзовые волны, а ветер гнал по ним белоснежную пену.

\- А какой он – мой второй папа? – в сотый раз спросил Ли, весело плескаясь в ласковом море.

Лей зачерпнул соленую воду и медленно пропустил ее сквозь пальцы.

\- Красивый, – со вздохом признал он. – Веселый, сильный. 

«И очень страстный», – воспоминание словно обожгло.

\- А я на него похож?

\- Да, мой малыш. У тебя такие же глаза. Не зеленые, как у меня, а синие, как небо.

\- Я хочу его увидеть!

\- Это невозможно, ты же знаешь, Лиери, – мягко объяснил Лей в очередной раз. – Он уехал. Очень далеко. 

\- И не вернется к нам?

Лей склонил голову так, чтобы длинные рыжие волосы скрыли лицо.

«Никогда. Никогда. Никогда». 

\- Я не знаю, Ли. 

Он заставил себя улыбнуться сыну:

\- Хочешь, я покажу тебе место, где мы встретились с ним впервые? Плывем наперегонки. Давай же, догоняй!

Песчаный берег, наконец, показался вдали, но Лей разглядел и чьи-то фигуры на нем: «Нужно быть осторожным». 

\- Плыви за мной, Ли. Только потише, там люди.

\- Люди – это такие чудовища, да? Мне рассказывал Леос. 

\- Твой брат забивает тебе голову одной чепухой. Люди... обычные. Просто они живут на земле. И ни хвоста у них нет, ни чешуи.

\- Даже хвоста нет! – Лиери всплеснул хвостиком по бегущей волне. – И как же они без него? А мой второй папа?

Они подплыли еще: теперь белый песок, черные скалы и зеленые кроны оказались совсем близко.

\- Вот здесь мы и встретились одной ночью, – тихо сказал Лей. – И любили друг друга. Здесь я отдал ему свой кулон-амулет. 

«И на этом берегу осталось мое сердце».

\- Ой, люди идут сюда! – встрепенулся Ли, снова ударив хвостом по волне. – Я посмотрю? Можно, можно?

Но Лей едва слышал его, изумленно глядя на берег.

«Нет, это же невозможно! Он же исчез, уехал, забыл. Он сказал, что уже не вернется».

И все же это был он. Высокий и загорелый, темные волосы по-прежнему вились, но стали длиннее, а синие глаза изучали море. Он смеялся и что-то говорил своей спутнице – такой юной, такой счастливой. 

Лей долго смотрел на них, а затем повернулся к сыну:

\- Взгляни, Ли! Это твой отец. Там, на берегу.

\- Это он? Правда?! Я поплыву к ним и мы...

\- Нет! – Лей резко схватил его за руку и прижал к себе. – Нельзя, Ли, тебе нельзя туда. Люди не должны нас увидеть. Смотри, просто смотри, пока он здесь. 

Он сам все не мог наглядеться. И поверить не мог, что снова видит того, кто забрал не только его рубин, но и сердце.

И он не сразу услышал, не сразу понял, что Ли уже долго зовет, теребя за его золотую прядь:

\- Папа! Папа, ты плачешь?


	2. Chapter 2

_На несколько лет раньше_

Лей недавно приметил этого красивого незнакомца: в последнее время тот часто гулял один по берегу, любуясь морскими волнами на закате. «Для моего плана он подойдет, – сразу решил он. – Сам виноват – нечего бродить в одиночку в таких местах. А у меня выбора все равно нет». Он не хотел думать о том, что незнакомец был привлекательным, даже очень. Слишком привлекательным, чтобы Лей смог устоять. Но зачем все усложнять такими мыслями? Он же не собирался влюбляться, ведь такая любовь всегда обречена. «Для человека – сойдет. Главное, что он соответствует моим целям». 

А план свой он разработал еще раньше, задолго до того, как заметил этого чужака. Лей, самый младший сын морского царя, собирался избавиться от ненавистного брака, навязанного отцом. «Конечно, они за меня все решили, – мрачно думал он. – А вот не выйдет ничего – ни у отца, ни у сестриц. Я сам выберу себе судьбу. И пару тоже выберу сам, пусть и ненадолго».

Родитель еще много лет назад просватал его за старого и уродливого правителя из далекого океана. Такова уж была участь всех младших детей моря, особенно сыновей, что их судьбу определяли старшие: не только отец, мать, но и сестры. В русалочьих традициях женское начало ценилось выше мужского, а старшинство являлось решающим во многих вопросах. И потому, если старший сын еще пользовался уважением рода, то младший потомок мужского пола стоял в самом низу этой иерархии. Лею «повезло» оказаться младшим сыном: его любили и баловали царь-отец, многочисленные сестры и тетки, но с мнением его никто не считался. Дни таяли один за другим, но Лей придумал свой план для избавления от постылого жениха, вот только не мог найти того, кто послужил бы орудием для спасения – пусть даже не зная об этом.

План был прост: если он лишится невинности до свадьбы, то станет не нужен другому мужчине, тем более королю. А если избранником станет еще и человек, то ни один морской или океанский правитель уже никогда даже не посмотрит на Лея. План имел и изъяны, ведь все это грозило ему многим: гневом семьи и главы рода, потерей репутации, а может, и опалой. И даже клеймом шлюхи в худшем случае. Но навязанный брак страшил еще сильнее, а позволить и смириться с тем, чтобы решали за него, он тоже не мог.

«Остается лишь одно – соблазнить человека. Но кого?» 

Прежде Лей привольно и беззаботно жил в прекрасной морской глубине и никогда даже не видел людей вблизи. Конечно, он слышал истории о них: пугающие и жуткие рассказы о людском коварстве и вероломстве, а еще о погубленных ими русалках, чахнущих вдали от любимого, оставшегося на берегу, но он знал, что его сородичи часто преувеличивают. «Просто они обожают грустные сказки, людей боятся, а многие даже ненавидят. Но мне-то что остается делать? – раздраженно думал он, накручивая на палец длинную золотисто-рыжую прядь. – Лишь бы найти того, кому я смогу отдать свою невинность».

Иногда он подплывал к самому берегу и даже вылезал наружу: грелся на камнях у воды и лежал на теплом песке. А после семнадцатилетия Лей, наконец, обрел способность принимать человеческий облик, но лишь ненадолго – эффект держался всего пару минут, не больше. «Зато после того, как разделю брачное ложе с человеком, я смогу перекидываться всегда, когда пожелаю, – подбодрил себя он. – Но это возможно только в том случае, если человек станет у меня первым». Именно для этого русалки обычно и соблазняли людей. Однако берег в той части моря, где появлялся Лей, почти всегда оставался пустынным. Обычно это было хорошо, но не сейчас. 

Но ему повезло: когда до ужасной свадьбы осталась всего неделя, к берегу причалил корабль. Пришел он явно издалека: Лей не знал ни флага этой страны, ни странного языка, на котором говорило большинство моряков. «Но что мне за дело до этого? – подумал он. – Нужно лишь провести с человеком одну ночь, а еще лучше три ночи подряд до самого рассвета. Вот и все, что потребуется. Я, конечно, не человеческая самка, но вдруг удастся соблазнить одного из них? Вот только кого?» Матросы показались ему существами грубыми и неприятными. «А до свадьбы всего лишь семь дней, потом будет поздно», – печально думал он, разглядывая чужаков. Но тут он углядел того, кто ему приглянулся. И чем дольше Лей любовался им издали, тем сильнее хотел выбрать именно его.

Моряки вскоре исчезли: отправились в портовый город и, видимо, нашли там себе временное пристанище и развлечения. Но этот человек остался на корабле, где и ночевал. Днем он уходил, но в закатные часы долго бродил по берегу: смотрел на алое солнце, слушал плеск волн и бросал камешки в воду. Несколько раз он исчезал и ночью, но к утру возвращался, – Лей снова мог увидеть его, укрывшись за скалой. Он не хотел думать, где и с кем проводил эти ночи его незнакомец.

«Интересно, как его зовут?» Высокий и загорелый, он был так ладно сложен, что Лею захотелось прильнуть к этому крепкому телу. «А еще растрепать его волнистые темные волосы и заглянуть в глаза. И узнать его запах». Он понятия не имел, кто этот парень, что ему здесь понадобилось, и почему он и его спутники выбрали для стоянки такую укромную бухту. Главное, что он был красив, а что еще важнее – именно он мог избавить его от ненавистного старца.

И Лей отважился: «Будь что будет, но я сделаю это. Нужно только достать сон-травы: тогда я смогу одурманить его поцелуем и увлечь на дно морское». Он, конечно, не собирался долго держать его там: «Люди такие слабые, даже не могут дышать под водой, как мы. Но мне надо поцеловать его, а потом можно вернуться на берег и заняться любовью». Опыта в плотской любви у него пока не имелось, но Лей рассчитывал, что у того человека он точно есть и богатый: «Иначе и быть не может, при таком роскошном теле. А какая у него улыбка…»

 

***

Он притаился у скалы, поджидая своего незнакомца в синих сумерках. Тот появился, когда солнце полностью утонуло в искрящихся волнах, и остановился у самой кромки воды. Прибой так и норовил лизнуть его ноги, силился подобраться ближе, но так и не смог. А Лей решился: «Я выполню то, что задумал. Сегодня. Прямо сейчас».

Выбравшись на берег, он неуверенно ступил на сушу двумя ногами. «И как они ходят на этом, интересно? Бедные люди». Ему пришлось щедро заплатить той старухе- колдунье за то, чтобы обзавестись ими хотя бы на несколько часов подряд. «А как это больно! Ужасно, так и шага не ступишь. Я сейчас заору, а он сбежит, тем дело и кончится».

Надо спешить: в первый раз он сможет удержать человеческую форму совсем недолго. «Вот после того, как проведу ночь с ним, я смогу обращаться, когда захочу, – напомнил себе он. – Смогу так долго ходить на ногах, сколько влезет. И, говорят, это уже совсем не больно, если твой первый был смертным. Так что вперед!»

Лей задумчиво оглядел себя, ощущая, что где-то ошибся: что-то явно не так, но вот что? «А, да, одежда… Надо было сразу ею запастись, да где взять? Наши подводные одеяния и украшения для этого все равно не подходят – совсем не похожи на человечьи». А теперь он остался совершенно нагим. Кажется, у людей так не принято? «А еще у меня нет грудей, какие есть у сестер. Ладно, и так сойдет».

Он вздохнул: «А что делать?» И решительно шагнул вперед, морщась от боли.

\- Эй! – позвал он. – Ты, смертный! Да, ты! – нетерпеливо добавил он, видя, что тот недоуменно озирается по сторонам. – Эй, я тебе говорю! Иди сюда.

Молодой мужчина, наконец, оглянулся. Он потрясенно вытаращился на него, будто не в силах поверить в то, что видит перед собой. 

«И что он так уставился на меня? А может, я ему уже приглянулся? Это бы все ускорило и упростило»

\- Иди ко мне! – Лей постарался улыбнуться как можно призывнее. – Ну же, иди смелее! Не бойся!

\- Я слишком много выпил накануне, – пробормотал незнакомец, отводя взгляд. – Уверен, что мне почудилось. Не могут же сказки стать правдой? Вот, что значит, неделю не просыхать со всей командой, теперь всякая нечисть и невидаль мерещится.

Лей потерял терпение и притопнул ногой от досады, тут же ойкнув от острой боли. «Что он, совсем тупой, что ли? Какая еще нечисть? Это про меня?»

\- Эй, дурень! – не выдержал он. – Куда ты смотришь? Гляди на меня! Я настоящий, смотри! Можешь даже потрогать, только подойди ближе.

Тот вновь недоверчиво уставился на него.

\- В любом случае, это очень красивый бред, – тихо сказал он. – Просто загляденье.

«Спятить с ним можно! Мне говорили, что люди совсем глупые, но чтобы настолько…»

\- Иди же, иди ко мне! – снова поманил он, томно улыбаясь ему. – Иди сюда, прекрасный юноша.

«Вроде бы так полагается к ним обращаться, так сестрицы сказывали». Впрочем, Лей не был уверен, насколько молод его собеседник – тот явно был значительно старше, хотя и не стар.

\- Ладно, я тебя потрогаю, – решился, наконец, его тупоумный объект слежки. – Если это моя фантазия, то никто и не узнает об этом. А если ты – настоящий, то я хочу тебя всего потрогать и как можно дольше.

\- Да, да, иди скорей! Быстро! – «У меня скоро время на берегу выйдет, придется броситься в море. И смогу ли я снова разыскать и подкупить ту ведьму? Она такие цены за услуги ломит, что у меня и жемчуга не хватит». – Иди и поцелуй меня, незнакомец!

\- Иду, мой прекрасный принц.

«Откуда он знает, что я – принц? – удивился Лей. – Хоть и младший, но все же. Может, он не настолько идиот, каким выглядит?»

Но тот уже приблизился к нему и протянул вперед руку. Лей проворно ухватился за нее и положил себе на грудь. 

\- Я – настоящий! Гляди и любуйся! – гордо сказал он. – А ты – мой избранный.

\- Избранный?

\- Да!

Лей энергично тряхнул длинной гривой золотисто-рыжих волос и потянулся к нему, обвивая его за шею обеими руками. «Он не знает, что на губах у меня сон-трава – мазь совсем прозрачная, но вдруг почувствует ее на вкус? Она же острая и сладкая одновременно. Надо спешить!»

Он жадно прильнул к его красивым, но чуть обветренным губам и горячо поцеловал избранника. Незнакомец охотно ответил на поцелуй, углубляя его и делая еще жарче.

\- Какие у тебя сладкие губы… – прошептал он, отводя в сторону его золотистую прядь.

Лей не успел испугаться разоблачения, потому что тот вновь потянулся за поцелуем и добавил:

\- И какой ты красивый, просто волшебный.

Они вновь слились в глубоком и страстном поцелуе. 

\- Как зовут тебя? – задыхаясь, спросил Лей. – Как?

\- Рэй, – он улыбнулся ему и притянул еще ближе. – Зови меня Рэйвен, моя радость.

Лей почувствовал, как в бедро ему откровенно упирается свидетельство чужого желания: «Прямо скажем, большое свидетельство и очень твердое. Это хорошо. Сестрицы говорили, что хорошо, а они все знают». Он и сам ощущал непривычную тяжесть и твердость внизу своего преображенного тела. 

\- Рэй… – мягко повторил он. – Поцелуй меня снова, Рэй. Я так хочу тебя!

Тот послушался, и Лей снова приник к его желанному рту, но вдруг почувствовал, как человек резко ослаб: он едва держался на ногах, и Лей с трудом удерживал его на весу. Глаза у него закатились, а потом и закрылись. Длинные темные ресницы скрыли их густую синеву. 

\- Рэйвен! – встревожено позвал он. – Ой, упал!

Он быстро склонился над ним и подергал за плечо, но тот не ответил. Лей вздохнул и потащил его за собой к воде. «Какой же он тяжелый! Ничего, уже близко. И все главное уже сделано. Ну, почти».

И Лей резво нырнул в прохладные волны, увлекая его за собой на самое дно морское.


	3. Chapter 3

Лей осторожно опустил драгоценную ношу на мраморное ложе в своем подводном чертоге. 

«И что с ним дальше-то делать? – задумался он, разглядывая красивое лицо избранника. – Ладно, для начала все по правилам: надо скрепить союз поцелуем в подводном царстве». 

Он приник губами к его губам – долгим и нежным поцелуем. И неожиданно Рэйвен ответил ему: потянулся вперед и даже открыл глаза, но взгляд его стал каким-то странным, словно он смотрел куда-то далеко и на что-то невидимое, а его самого и вовсе не замечал. И отвечал как-то медленно, будто во сне.

«Нет, мне так не нравится, – разочарованно отстранился Лей. – Наверху было лучше». 

Его суженый вдруг обессилено упал на ложе, а его ресницы вновь опустились. Лей провел легонько по ним кончиком пальца: «Какие длинные и черные! У меня совсем не такие, а жаль». У него ресницы были золотистыми, как и волосы, – самый типичный цвет у большинства русалов, а Лею всегда нравились темные. «И глаза у меня самые обычные – просто зеленые, а у него они синие, как небеса». Лею нравилось бескрайнее небо так же сильно, как и морские глубины, но оно всегда оставалось для него недоступным, каким и этот мужчина еще недавно. «Но теперь он мой! Пусть всего на одну ночь или только на три, но он станет моим. Я выбрал его для себя». 

Лей с тревогой глянул на свой бирюзово-золотистый хвост – едва русал оказался в родной стихии, как его тело сразу вернулось к обычной форме. «А вдруг я не смогу обрести ноги на суше? И как же тогда мы…»

Нет, только не это! Неужели все зря? Лей тут же обхватил избранника, прижимая его к себе, и стремительно и мощно взмыл наверх. Он аккуратно положил его на берег, а потом выбрался сам. И едва хвост коснулся песка, как волна дрожи пробежала по всему телу: «Хвала морю! У меня снова есть эти штуки! А теперь, скорее приступим к брачному обряду, пока светит луна. Он должен лишить меня невинности до рассвета, когда нам придется расстаться». 

Мысль была грустной, и Лей поспешил ее прогнать: «У нас еще полно времени до утра! Надо отнести его немного подальше от волн, а то вдруг брызги долетят, и я снова вернусь в истинный облик».

Оттащив суженого подальше, он склонился над ним:

\- Рэйвен! Рэй, ты слышишь меня? Очнись!

Тот не сразу открыл глаза. Облегчение захлестнуло Лея, когда он, наконец, встретился взглядом со своим избранником.

\- Я уже испугался за тебя, – прошептал он. – Ты так долго…

\- Кто ты? 

«Опять все сначала? Ну, нет…»

Но Рэй облизнул губы, и он прикипел к ним взглядом.

\- Я – Лей, – тихо назвался он.

\- Ты меня спас, да?

\- Ну… Ну, можно сказать и так… – «Если этот ответ поможет расположить его к себе, то пусть так и считает». – Да, ты слишком далеко заплыл от берега. Ты ничего не помнишь?

\- Нет. Хмм, но почему на мне одежда? Если я купался, то…

Лей поспешил прервать его новым поцелуем. Рэйвен изумленно вздохнул, но потом ответил и даже притянул его к себе одной рукой.

\- Так кто же ты? 

\- Я… Живу здесь, на побережье. Я – рыбак. 

Лей знал только эти занятия людей – ловлю рыбы и мореплавание, но на моряка он уж точно не походил.

\- Но почему ты совсем нагой?

\- Я ловил жемчуг, – вовремя он вспомнил еще и это – ловцы жемчуга часто ныряли без одежды. – А потом увидел тебя.

«И долго он будет расспрашивать и зря тратить время? Я думал, он сразу лишит меня девственности, когда поцелует. Но придется все самому делать».

\- Я тебе нравлюсь? – прямо спросил он.

Отстранившись, он сел на колени и внимательно глянул в лицо суженого.

Тот сел на белый песок и с интересом оглядел Лея, а потом широко улыбнулся:

\- Очень.

\- Правда?

\- Да, – он погладил его по волосам. – Очень нравишься. А что?

\- Это приятно, – Лей прикрыл глаза. – Сделай так еще.

Тот рассмеялся теплым и будто щекочущим смехом и выполнил его просьбу.

\- А теперь – поцелуй. 

\- С удовольствием. – Рэй сделал и это. – А дальше что?

Лей немного смутился: «Как же сказать это вслух?»

\- Ты очень красивый, – мягко сказал Рэйвен. – Чего ты хочешь? Не стесняйся, говори.

\- Я… – Лей опустил глаза. – Я хочу тебя. 

Он потянулся вперед и обхватил руками его лицо. 

\- Ты сделаешь меня своим, Рэй? – напряженно спросил он, удерживая его в ладонях. – Прямо сейчас? Будешь любить меня до рассвета?

\- Ты серьезно? Постой, не рвись прочь. Да, конечно, я хочу любить тебя.

\- Тогда обними меня.

Они упали на песок, но в этот раз Рэйвен перекатился одним сильным движением и оказался сверху. Он стал целовать его лицо, потом шею, а затем снова вернулся к губам. Его руки перебирали длинные волосы Лея, гладили его плечи и грудь, а потом спустились ниже. Лей вздрогнул, когда чужая ладонь обхватила его член. Он вновь потянулся к желанным губам, а потом решительно, быстро раздвинул ноги под ним.

\- Прости, как тебя зовут?

\- Лей, – недовольно напомнил он. – А твое имя я уже знаю.

\- Ты же девственник, да? – Рэй испытующе глянул ему в глаза и дождался неловкого, смущенного кивка. – Тогда не стоит так спешить. Просто расслабься и позволь мне все сделать. Ты доверишься мне, Лей?

Он снова кивнул, а потом улыбнулся своему избраннику:

\- Да, Рэйвен. Сделай меня своим. Я хочу этого больше всего.

 

***

Рэйвен делал с его телом что-то непонятное и восхитительное. Еще никогда Лею не было так хорошо, как с ним. Он выгибался и стонал, откликаясь на его прикосновения и поцелуи. Он задыхался, когда тот ласкал его с головы до ног – оказалось, что внутренняя сторона его бедер очень чувствительна, а еще колени и стопы, и Рэй пользовался этим так умело, заставив полностью утратить контроль и мечтать об одном: «Только бы он не останавливался… Скорее, скорей, ну, пожалуйста…»

Кажется, что-то из этого он произнес вслух, потому что Рэй тут же склонился к нему и прошептал:

\- Сейчас, подожди еще немного. 

И он снова делал с ним что-то удивительное, а Лею оставалось лишь довериться ему, беспомощно всхлипывать и стонать от его прикосновений, а потом и от уверенных толчков глубоко внутри. Оказалось, что новое тело великолепно подходит для таких занятий. Рэйвен беспокоился и почему-то несколько раз спрашивал: «Так хорошо? Мне продолжать? Тебе не больно?» Лею хотелось кричать: «Да, да! Только двигайся побыстрее. Еще, сильнее, пожалуйста!». Но с пересохших губ не сорвалось ни слова, казалось, он просто забыл, как это – говорить. Но Рэйвен будто услышал его и сорвался на быстрый жесткий ритм, а потом Лей почувствовал что-то горячее внутри, застонал и выгнулся сам, изливаясь себе на живот.

Рэйвен упал на него без сил, уткнулся лбом куда-то в висок и крепко прижал к себе. Лей успокаивающе погладил его по влажному мускулистому плечу, по крутому бедру, а потом тоже обнял. 

\- Давай вот так, – Рэй перекатился на спину, увлекая его за собой. – Ложись на мое плечо.

Они лежали на песке, а вверху рассыпались по небу мириады сверкающих и мерцающих звезд – этот небесный океан казался таким волнующим и красивым. Лей смотрел и не мог насмотреться, а потом мечтательно улыбнулся. «Все хорошо, – думал он, гладя темные волосы задремавшего Рэя. – Все прекрасно. Я получил то, что хотел. И он теперь мой, пусть ненадолго. Лишь бы нескоро рассвело».

Но рассвет все равно настал, и ему пришлось уйти, оставив возлюбленного на берегу. Лей выскользнул из-под его тяжелой руки и еще немного полюбовался на спящего, а потом легко поднялся и побежал к морю.

 

***

«Я так хочу увидеть его опять, – думал он весь другой день. – Я надеялся, что хватит и ночи, но так хочется побыть с ним еще хоть раз. Что ж, я могу попытаться снова найти его там, вдруг повезет. Но я смогу быть с ним только три ночи подряд – больше нельзя».

Он и сам не знал, почему так, но это строго запрещалось их морскими законами. К тому же, оставался риск быть разоблаченным: «Я не хочу, чтобы он понял, кто я. Пусть считает, что я такой же, как он – просто человек».

Дождавшись заката, он вновь подплыл к берегу. Рэйвен уже был там, и захотелось броситься к нему сразу, но Лей сдержал порыв: он укрылся за скалой, выбрался из воды и лишь убедившись, что твердо стоит на обеих ногах, вышел навстречу любимому.

\- Лей! – просиял тот, едва увидев его. – Я так надеялся, что снова встречу тебя здесь! Почему ты ушел так рано? Мы даже не успели проститься и условиться о свидании.

Лей подошел ближе и обнял его, со счастливым вздохом прижимаясь к крепкому загорелому телу и чувствуя сильные объятия в ответ. 

\- Но я же здесь? – улыбнулся он. – И я хочу повторить все то, чему ты научил меня накануне.

Вторая ночь оказалась еще слаще первой: теперь Лей уже знал, чего ждать, совсем не боялся и получил еще больше удовольствия. Он жадно ласкал возлюбленного, принимал его губами и внутрь себя, а потом долго нежился в его руках, опустив голову на широкую грудь.

Но и второе утро настало еще быстрее. Лей улучил момент, когда Рэйвен заснул, и попытался осторожно высвободиться, но его тут же схватили и прижали к себе. 

\- Куда ты? – рассмеялся Рэй. – Спи, моя радость, еще очень рано. Или ты замерз?

\- Да… Нет, – растерялся Лей. – Пусти, Рэй! Мне пора. 

\- Куда? Я не хочу тебя отпускать. 

\- Но мне, правда, надо! Пожалуйста, отпусти!

\- Но ты же вернешься? И уже этим вечером я снова увижу тебя?

\- Да, да! Я приду, – он быстро поцеловал его в губы. – Обещаю.

\- Я буду ждать.

\- Я тебя… Я… – Лей не договорил и уткнулся носом в его плечо. – Нет, нельзя.

\- В чем дело? – Рэйвен запустил руку в его густые рыжие волосы, ласково гладя и перебирая их. – Что с тобой? Хочешь, я провожу тебя домой?

\- Нет! – отшатнулся Лей. – Пожалуйста, Рэй, обещай мне, что не будешь следить за мной. Обещай!

\- Хорошо, хорошо, успокойся.

\- Закрой глаза!

\- Я не хочу. Зачем? 

\- Закрой! Так надо. 

\- Ладно, раз ты хочешь, – Рэй опустил ресницы, нахмурившись. – Ну, доволен?

Он был таким красивым в этот миг, что у Лея просто сердце разрывалось: хотелось снова прижаться, остаться с ним. «Так я никогда не уйду. Надо спешить».

\- Я вернусь этой ночью, обещаю, – он поцеловал его в нос. – Жди!

И опрометью бросился к морю, пока Рэй не успел открыть глаза.

Впервые Лей не рад был вернуться в морские глубины, но он утешал себя тем, что вечером снова увидит его.

 

***

«Это последняя ночь», – внутри похолодело от одной этой мысли.

Но, встретив любимого на берегу, Лей беспечно улыбался и смеялся его словам. И все же тот что-то почувствовал: приподнял его подбородок и заглянул в глаза. 

\- Что-то не так, Лей?

\- Нет, отчего ты спрашиваешь?

Рэйвен пристально глянул на него, а потом обнял и прижал к себе.

\- Скоро рассветет, – печально сказал Лей.

\- И ты опять сбежишь?

Но он лишь молча потянул его на песок, ставший их брачным ложем в эти три ночи. 

\- Иди сюда, Рэйвен. Возьми меня снова.

Они вновь любили друг друга до рассвета, а когда настала пора уходить, Лей неохотно поднялся. 

\- Ты куда?

Он с досадой оглянулся.

\- Так ты не спишь? 

«Рэй, отпусти меня! Так лишь еще тяжелее, а мне и без того нелегко уйти».

\- Нет, потому что не хочу, чтобы ты опять сбежал тайком.

\- Но мне нужно! Ты просто не понимаешь…

\- Так объясни! Ну, в чем же дело?

\- Я… – Лей с тоской оглянулся на берег и алую полосу зари над водой. – Я должен уйти, прости.

\- Мы увидимся вечером?

\- Нет. – Он тяжело вздохнул. – Я не приду больше. Не смогу. 

\- Но почему?

\- Я не могу ничего объяснить. Пусти!

Он резко освободился и бросился прочь вдоль по берегу моря, но Рэйвен догнал его и схватил за руку.

\- Постой! Расскажи мне все. Я прошу!

\- Нет, нет, – он замотал головой, отступая назад, к воде. – Нет, не проси!

\- Лей!

Он не выдержал и оглянулся. 

\- Что ты делаешь, Рэйвен? Мне и так трудно. 

\- Но почему ты хочешь уйти?

\- Я не хочу, я должен! – Лей раздраженно дернул плечом. – Ну, ладно. Смотри!

«Терять все равно уже нечего, – вдруг понял он. – Это последний раз, когда мы вместе, так пусть узнает. Если он отвергнет меня, то, может, тогда станет проще».

Он разбежался и кинулся в воду: нырнул, рассекая прохладную глубину, а потом снова вынырнул, но уже в своем истинном облике. 

\- Не может быть! Лей, так ты…

Он подплыл к берегу, поколебался, но все же вылез на камни. 

\- Смотри хорошо. Ты все равно видишь меня в последний раз.

Рэйвен, явно потрясенный, осторожно подошел ближе, разглядывая его. 

\- Какой ты чудесный…

Лей вздрогнул – не этих слов он ждал, – и поднял голову.

\- Что?

\- И твоя чешуя отливает золотом. 

Это было правдой – яркий бирюзовый хвост Лея каждый раз вспыхивал золотом на солнце.

\- Ты прекрасен, – прошептал Рэй и подошел еще ближе. Он присел и протянул руку, несмело касаясь длинных волос и лица. – Лей, почему ты хочешь уйти? 

\- А тебе мало поводов? – раздраженно фыркнул он, не в силах отстраниться от его ласковых и бережных прикосновений.

\- Только из-за этого? Теперь я знаю твой секрет. И он мне нравится, – белозубо улыбнулся Рэй. – Так зачем уходить?

\- Ты не понимаешь! Мне нельзя оставаться дольше, чем на три ночи с тобой. 

\- И ты хочешь покинуть меня?

\- Нет! – «Люди все-таки совсем тупые. Разве он не видит, что я больше всего хочу остаться?» – Я не хочу, мне просто нужно.

\- Тогда оставайся! А если тебе нужно обязательно уйти сейчас, то вернись хоть к ночи. 

\- Я не знаю… Вряд ли я смогу. 

\- Я буду ждать до утра. 

Рэй попытался опять поцеловать его, но Лей отпрянул назад и нырнул в воду с оглушительным всплеском. 

\- Прощай!

\- Я буду ждать! – донеслось с берега.


	4. Chapter 4

И, конечно же, тем вечером Лей нарушил обещание, данное себе утром. Он приплыл к тому же самому месту, едва лишь стемнело, а на бархатном небе зажглись первые звезды. 

«Я только взгляну на него издалека, всего еще один раз – и все!» – подумал он.

Еще издали он увидел Рэйвена, одиноко стоящего на берегу. Лей не выдержал: ринулся навстречу, перекинулся, словно налету, и бросился в его объятия. Тот поймал его и обнял, прижал к себе, а потом опрокинул на песок и навис сверху, расставив крепкие загорелые руки по обе стороны от его плеч.

\- Ты все-таки пришел! – воскликнул Рэй, жадно лаская его обнаженное тело. – Хвала небу, ты здесь! Лей, как я хочу тебя…

\- Тогда возьми меня скорее, – задыхаясь, прошептал тот в ответ между быстрыми поцелуями. – Я тоже хочу тебя… так сильно хочу…

Они занимались любовью всю ночь напролет – и эту, и следующую, и еще много долгих и сладких ночей разделили вместе сын земли и сын моря. 

Теперь они стали видеться чаще: иногда Лей приплывал и днем, оглядывался по сторонам, а потом вылезал на берег. Он обращался в уже привычную человеческую форму, и с каждым разом это становилось все проще и легче. А Рэйвен приходил к заранее условленному часу в их укромный уголок за большой скалой: там они купались, лежали на теплом песке, глядя в ясное небо, или сидели на нагретых солнцем камнях и разговаривали часами обо всем на свете. 

Лей узнал за эти дни так много о людях и о мире, сколько не успел прежде узнать за всю свою жизнь. Рэйвен сплетал для него чудесные венки из ярких цветов и зеленых листьев, рассказывал сказки, знакомые ему с детства или истории о местах, которые видел сам. А Лей пел для него свои морские песни, только одну никогда не пел – венчальную, призывную и связующую двоих навсегда. Он ведь знал, что это счастье не может продлиться долго.

«Но он будет со мной еще завтра и послезавтра, – успокаивал он себя, – а потом, может, настанет и еще один день для нас. Я не могу отказаться от этого. И никогда уже не смогу», – понял он, зная, что возлюбленный оставит его все равно – позже или раньше, но это однажды случится. Лей знал, что когда-нибудь Рэй уедет, вернется домой, в другой край, далекий и неведомый. А если бы тот и остался с ним, то помешали бы родные – отец, сестры и все остальные в подводном царстве. 

«Где это видано, чтобы русал полюбил и остался с человеком? Такого и не бывает, – печально думал Лей, вспоминая все, что он когда-либо слышал о подобных союзах. – Говорят, что люди всегда бросают нас, даже если клянутся, что любят и хотят. И словам их верить нельзя».

А ведь Рэй даже не сказал, что любит – ни разу. Лей так хотел бы услышать это хоть один раз: «Пусть это и ложь, все равно. Но он даже не врет. Вот зачем мне такой честный попался? – хмуро размышлял он, искоса глядя на Рэйвена, сидящего рядом на черном камне. – Мог бы и соврать разок, что ему, жалко, что ли?»

Возлюбленный сегодня почему-то вообще мало говорил и неохотно смотрел в глаза. Лей окончательно встревожился.

\- Что с тобой, Рэй? – прямо спросил он, устав от затянувшегося молчания. – Почему ты ничего не хочешь сегодня? Почему молчишь?

\- Лей, – тот повернулся к нему и мягко отвел длинные рыжие пряди в сторону, – мы не сможем больше встречаться. Я должен уехать. 

Лей опустил голову. 

\- Я всегда это знал, – наконец, тихо сказал он. – Всегда знал, что так будет.

\- Прости.

\- Когда ты отплываешь?

\- Послезавтра на рассвете. 

\- Значит, у нас остался всего один день?

\- И две ночи.

\- И ты не вернешься потом?

\- Нет, Лей, – он покачал головой, снова гладя его по волосам. – Не смогу. Я уже не вернусь.

\- Но почему? – Лей пристально взглянул на него. – Кто ты, Рэй? Я знаю, что ты много где был и сменил много занятий. Но ты не сказал, что привело тебя сюда. 

\- И не стоит тебе знать, – улыбнулся тот. – Ладно, не злись. Расскажу, что смогу. Я – приемный сын графа, но прежде даже не знал, кто мой настоящий отец. И очень рано ушел из дома, потому что всегда хотел стать моряком. Я сбежал с торговым кораблем, который стоял у нас в порту только два дня. Сначала я стал юнгой, потом мореходом. А еще я занимался торговлей в городах, где мы останавливались, учился понемногу некоторым ремеслам, но так и не нашел иное дело по душе. Море стало для меня всем – и домом, и хлебом, и любовью. 

\- А потом ты разбойничал, да? Я видел у тебя знак – вот здесь, на руке, – Лей коснулся темной отметины. – Этот круг и стрелы.

\- Да, это осталось еще с тех лет, – невесело улыбнулся Рэйвен. – Я стал пиратом, но это длилось недолго. Всего два года. А потом… Я вновь оказался в родном краю, и, конечно, пошел навестить семью. И лишь тогда узнал тайну своего рождения – и кто мои родители, и почему они оставили меня на попечение чужих людей. 

\- И кто же они?

\- Прости, Лей, я не хочу говорить об этом, да и не могу. Это ведь не только моя тайна.

\- Но зачем ты приехал сюда?

\- И об этом говорить сложно. – Он помолчал, но все же продолжил: – Моя работа сейчас – очень рискованная, так что тебе лучше знать поменьше. На всякий случай.

\- И все? – возмущенно нахмурился Лей. – Я так больше и не узнаю о тебе ничего?

\- Да. Но знай, что моя миссия теперь закончена, и мне дали новое задание, вот почему мне нужно срочно уехать. И это не мое решение.

\- А потом?

Рэй запрокинул голову, вглядываясь в синее небо – такое же яркое, как его глаза. Лей с тревогой следил за ним.

\- Я думаю, что стоит мне вновь навестить родных. Я получил сообщение, что они нашли мне невесту. Прости, я не хочу тебе врать. 

\- И ты женишься на ней? Ты же ее даже не видел еще?

\- Ну, так полагается. Ой, я не знаю, – он раздраженно дернул плечом. – Но я должен увидеть ее, а там уж решу. Все равно мне нужно когда-то жениться и завести дом. И наследников, чтобы передать титул. 

\- Но… Ты ведь сказал, что граф – не твой отец, да? Так что за титул носишь ты и почему…

Рэй остановил его, прижав ладонь к губам. 

\- Не стоит об этом. Я и сам еще не знаю ничего толком. Давай просто будем наслаждаться друг другом? Осталось так мало времени. Я и так задержался тут дольше, чем нужно. Из-за тебя, Лей. Только ради тебя. Поцелуй меня.

 

***

Они провели вместе еще две ночи и один день. А на рассвете, когда пришло время прощаться – теперь уже навсегда, – Лей снял кулон со своей шеи и протянул его Рэйвену:

\- Возьми! 

\- Но это же твой оберег! Ты говорил, что эта вещь защищает тебя.

\- Держи уже, – он неловко сунул ему кулон прямо в руки. – Я хочу, чтобы теперь его носил ты.

\- Но это слишком дорогой подарок, – покачал головой Рэй. – Ты хоть знаешь, сколько такой камень стоит? Это великолепный рубин. Еще и золотая оправа и цепь.

\- Мне все равно, сколько он стоит! – Лей потерял терпение. – Дай сюда.

Он повесил кулон на широкую грудь Рэйвена, а потом не удержался и быстро прижался губами – сначала к ней, а потом и к ярко-красному большому рубину, словно пылающему огнем.

\- Пусть он хранит тебя, Рэй. Пусть дарует удачу во всем, что ты задумаешь и исполнишь. И сохранит тебя на любой дороге – на суше ли, на воде, или где бы ты ни был.

Рэйвен внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза, сжимая в ладони рубин.

\- Спасибо, Лей. Спасибо. Но мне нечего подарить тебе взамен. У меня нет столь же дорогих вещей при себе.

\- Это не имеет значения, – отмахнулся тот. – А хотя… Да, я знаю, чего хочу.

\- И чего же? – шепотом спросил Рэйвен, обнимая его и притягивая к себе.

\- Поцелуй меня. 

\- И все? – поразился тот. 

\- И скажи, что любишь. И что вернешься. Даже если это неправда. 

 

***

\- Что же ты наделал, Лей! О чем только думал?

Его сестра Лелия выглядела такой встревоженной, что Лей сразу почувствовал себя виноватым, хотя еще не знал, в чем. 

\- А что?

Только ей одной – самой любимой сестре, которая была всего годом старше, он и поведал о своих отношениях с человеком. Но даже ей он сказал только сейчас, когда после расставания прошло уже много времени, а он так и не перестал тосковать по Рэйвену.

\- Разве ты не помнишь о запрете? Ты же встречался с человеком больше трех ночей подряд?

\- Да. 

\- Намного больше?

\- Да, да! – нетерпеливо отозвался он. – И что в том плохого?

\- Ты не понимаешь? Русалка или русал, что проведет с человеком больше, чем три ночи, обрекает себя на вечные страдания.

\- Но почему?

Лелия закрыла лицо руками, а потом медленно опустила их и горько сказала:

\- Потому что после этого срока ты уже никогда не сможешь забыть своего возлюбленного. Потому что ни один другой партнер в подводном мире уже не захочет связать с тобой свою судьбу, никогда. Ты останешься один, порицаемый и отвергаемый всей семьей и всеми другими морскими кланами. А главное, Лей, потому, что ты уже носишь его дитя!

\- Что?!

\- Да, после трех ночей это почти всегда так. Мало кому везет избежать этого.

\- Но разве это возможно? Я же русал, а не русалка!

\- И что? – золотые волосы Лелии взметнулись и рассыпались по воде, так резко она отвернулась. – Конечно, ты никогда бы не смог дать наследника тому старцу, за которого тебя хотел выдать отец. И королю океана родила бы сына наложница или супруга, которую ему пришлось бы взять помимо тебя. Но ты же связался с человеком! Именно поэтому ваша связь даст потомство, хоть ты и не дева. – Сестра вновь повернулась к нему и продолжала уже мягко, печально: – Понимаешь теперь, что ты погубил себя? Что же нам делать, братик?

«У меня будет ребенок! – Лей даже вымолвить ничего не мог от потрясения. – Не может быть! Как же теперь? Мне придется растить его одному, без Рэйвена. Я даже не знаю, где он живет. И он сказал, что уже никогда-никогда не вернется. Отец будет в ярости!»

\- Братик мой, ты привык, что тебя все балуют у нас, ведь ты младший. Ты совсем не знаешь, какими жестокими могут стать они все, если ты пойдешь наперекор законам моря, обычаям клана и воле отца.

\- А что делают в таких случаях обычно? – он с надеждой взглянул на сестру. – Ну, ведь я не один такой, наверное? Может, как-то избавиться можно? Пойти к колдунье за зельем?

Лелия покачала головой.

\- Нет, теперь поздно. Ничего уже не изменить, если ты носишь дитя этого человека, а шансов, что это не так, почти нет. Сходи к нашему целителю, пусть он тебя осмотрит. Но ты все равно не сможешь избавиться от своей участи. Единственное, что еще можно сделать – это подбросить дитя людям, когда оно появится на свет. Отнести его на сушу и оставить на пороге у какого-нибудь рыбака или на ступенях храма.

\- Нет, я никогда не сделаю этого! Я не могу оставить моего сына там. 

И только сейчас он понял это по-настоящему: «У меня будет ребенок от Рэя! Его сын или дочь. Пусть он уехал, но у меня останется мой малыш».

\- Я оставлю ребенка себе, – решительно сказал он сестре. – Я хочу растить его сам. 

Она обняла его, гладя по волосам. 

\- Конечно, Лей. И я помогу тебе всем, чем смогу. Но это будет непросто. И тебе придется очень несладко.


	5. Chapter 5

_Несколько лет спустя_

 

«Что же ему здесь понадобилось? Почему он вновь здесь появился? Зачем?» 

Лей изводил себя этими вопросами снова и снова, но ответы так и не нашлись. Он весь истерзался за эти три дня, что минули с тех пор, как он и Ли увидели издали людей. «Я ему не нужен! Он забыл про меня давно!» – он пытался разжечь опять ту мучительную обиду, которая так долго жгла его после отъезда Рэйвена пять лет назад. Поначалу ему тогда наивно казалось, что он готов все это принять: и разлуку, и последствия их короткой любви, и опалу, которой подвергся в клане, едва открылась его тайная связь с человеком. Но все это оказалось намного больнее, чем он мог себе представить, и спустя несколько лет он понимал, каким же беспечным и неопытным был тогда. 

Его жизнь совершенно переменилась за эти годы, соленые, как морская вода. Прежний Лей не знал забот и тревог, но не знал и счастья, которое подарил ему собственный малыш, так похожий на его земного отца. А тот, кем Лей стал теперь, знал слишком много о разочаровании, предательстве и тоске, но умел постоять за себя, ведь ему пришлось научиться отвечать за двоих. Конечно, Лелия всегда оставалась на его стороне, а спустя годы смирились и большинство других членов клана, даже его отец, морской царь, вновь стал допускать младшего сына в свой подводный чертог и изредка ласкать внука. 

Но все же Лей тяготился этим неприкаянным существованием. Поначалу он будто стал прозрачным или невидимым для родных: все его сторонились, а старшие сестры и их дети почти брезгливо отнеслись к его сыну от человека. И хотя они постепенно вновь начали привечать их, он понял, что ему все равно тоскливо и холодно с другими. Он стал жить совсем уединенно, особенно с тех пор, как любимая сестра вышла замуж и уплыла в другие моря. Лей сам теперь сторонился шумных русалочьих игрищ и забав, а обычно уплывал подальше от всех, часами оставаясь наедине только с морем и сыном.

И лишь одно так и осталось неизменным – его чувства к Рэйвену. «Вот только ему они не нужны совсем». Но Лей так и не смог забыть ничего из тех далеких и сладких летних дней. Ему нестерпимо хотелось увидеть его хоть раз. «Нет, нельзя! Он ведь теперь с ней, а про меня и забыл давно. Та девушка, что стояла рядом – его жена или невеста, кто же еще? Я не поплыву к нему. Лучше нам с Ли вовсе не появляться у того берега, пока они не уедут снова».

Но Лей не выдержал и – в который раз! – нарушил данное себе обещание. Еще через день он вновь приплыл к тем скалам, но увидел на берегу только одну девушку в воздушном белом платье. «Такая красивая! Зачем я ему? – тоскливо подумал он, разглядывая ее издалека. – И такая веселая. Еще бы, ведь у нее есть Рэй».

После этого он долго не приплывал к тем черным камням. «А если я вновь увижу их вдвоем? – не оставляли его горькие мысли. – И он будет смотреть на нее так страстно, как прежде глядел на меня. А что, если они займутся любовью на берегу, как и мы когда-то? Я не смогу видеть это! И говорить ему про Лиери не стану. Зачем ему сын от такого, как я? Он и не поверит, наверное, что это его ребенок. Как в такое поверишь».

Но сам он каждый вечер приплывал к тому же берегу, едва Ли засыпал. И однажды повезло: он все же увидел Рэйвена. Забывшись, Лей подплыл слишком близко, чтобы получше разглядеть его. 

«Совсем не изменился почти, – сердце внутри сжалось, когда он смотрел на того, кто больше никогда не будет рядом. – Только еще красивее стал». 

Он подплыл еще ближе, но тихий всплеск привлек внимание Рэйвена: тот остановился, чутко ловя звук, и стал пристально вглядываться в синие сумерки. «Он же не видит меня, да? – похолодел Лей. – У людей зрение слабее, чем у нас».

\- Эй! – долетело вдруг с берега. – Лей! Это ты, Лей? Покажись мне! 

«Мне нужно исчезнуть! И как можно быстрее».

Лей развернулся, лихорадочно молотя хвостом по волнам, и стремительно поплыл от него прочь.

\- Подожди! Лей, если это ты, то вернись! Я хочу увидеть тебя! Хоть на миг покажись!

Но русал уже нырнул в холодную глубину, рассекая ее бирюзовым хвостом.


	6. Chapter 6

Тихий всплеск у самого берега явно заставил насторожиться Рэйвена, сидевшего на песке. А ведь Лей, прежде чем приплыть сюда опять, долго уверял себя, что его присутствие не обнаружат: ночь была непроглядно-черной, а луна давно скрылась за тучами. Он лишь хотел украдкой поглядеть на человека и сразу же уплыть прочь.

Но Рэйвен вскочил и всмотрелся во тьму, а потом неуверенно позвал его.

\- Лей? – повторил он с досадой. – Так это ты? Ну же, покажись мне! Я лишь хочу поговорить с тобой.

Лей вдруг ощутил, что губы предательски открываются сами собой:

\- Нет, Рэй! Я не могу.

Эти слова противоречили его желаниям, как и душа – неумолимому разуму. 

\- Лей! – воскликнул Рэйвен так радостно, что сердце в груди русала забилось тревожно и сладко. – Пожалуйста, давай поговорим!

Он бросился в воду – прямо в одежде, – и почти успел поймать его за плечо, но Лей увернулся и отплыл подальше.

\- Слишком поздно, – он нервно всплеснул хвостом по волне. – Уходи! Уезжай! Возвращайся к своей жизни далеко отсюда. И забудь меня, как и прежде.

\- Но почему? За что ты меня так ненавидишь?

«Тупой человек! Это я-то его ненавижу, да?» Хвост возмущенно забился, разметая соленые брызги. 

\- Да, я оставил тебя когда-то, – продолжал тот, – но я ведь не лгал тебе никогда. Я должен был уехать. Но сейчас-то я здесь!

\- Нет! И вернись на берег, слишком холодно.

Улыбка Рэя сверкнула в проблеске лунного света.

\- Ты волнуешься за меня? – он помолчал, а затем мягко продолжил: – Раз ты здесь, то, значит, тоже хочешь видеть меня.

\- Неправда!

\- Да, это так.

\- А вот и нет!

\- Но почему?

\- Ты не понимаешь... Ты же не знаешь ничего. Уходи!

\- Лей, а ты... Может, ты с другим теперь? И я опоздал?

\- Нет! – разозлился он. «Глупый человек! Он так ничего и не понял! По себе, значит, судит, раз думает, что я мог все забыть так легко». – Я же не ты! Это у тебя другая. Я знаю.

\- С чего ты взял? – он вновь попытался ближе подплыть, но Лей проворно метнулся прочь. – Никого у меня нет сейчас. 

\- Не лги мне! Я ее даже видел. Здесь и недавно. Она красивая, Рэй. Так зачем тебе я?

\- Подожди, прошу!

Но он уже развернулся и нырнул глубоко, исчезая в холодной воде.

 

***

Прошло несколько дней, но Лей не находил себе покоя. Он больше не возвращался к берегу и не искал человека, но забыть его не мог, как не забыл и за все эти годы.

\- Тебя хотят видеть в главном дворце.

Он недовольно обернулся к одной из старших сестер. Та грациозно вплыла под свод его уютного подводного грота.

\- Зачем, Лиу? Я только что уложил Лиери спать, и сам не хочу никуда идти, тем более на праздник к отцу. 

\- Но он настаивает, чтобы ты приплыл как можно скорее! – сестра явно теряла терпение – она стала накручивать на палец длинный зеленый локон, что всегда служило верным признаком ее раздражения. – Можешь оставить сына здесь, пусть за ним присмотрят нереиды и морские коньки. Тебя ждут, Лей. Поспеши, иначе тебя и силой притащат. 

\- Но зачем? – нахмурился он. – Почему я вдруг так понадобился? Отец почти не замечает меня с тех пор, как я лишился его расположения из-за связи с человеком, а тут вдруг срочно хочет видеть?

\- И не только он. – Лиу принялась нетерпеливо заплетать свои изумрудные волосы в тяжелую косу. – Плыви за мной. Я жду.

\- А кто еще?

\- Узнаешь. Ну же, брат, собирайся быстрее!

Лей неохотно последовал за ней, не став ни украшать волосы жемчугами, ни плести из них положенную дворцовым этикетом сложную высокую прическу. Он лишь заплел их в свободную косу и надел на голову тонкий золотой обруч с рубинами, указывающий на его статус царского сына. Поручив малыша заботам всегда услужливых нереид и разноцветных коньков, с которыми Ли так любил играть, Лей поплыл за сестрой в главный подводный чертог, принадлежащий морскому царю.

Стоял праздник – морской бал середины лета. Во дворце было нарядно и пестро: играла музыка, всюду флиртовали влюбленные пары, а пестрый хоровод юных русалок и нимф кружился посреди огромного мраморного зала, чьи белоснежные колонны увивали темные водоросли и яркие цветы. Людям всегда казалось, что под водой нет звуков, а рыбы вечно молчат. Но создания земные просто не могли уловить своим несовершенным слухом подводную музыку и голоса морских существ, а пение русалок слышали очень редко – лишь когда те выбирались на берег или скалы, да еще позволяли себе увлечься песней и пренебречь обычной осторожностью. Впрочем, иногда они делали это нарочно – для того, чтобы заманить беспечных путников, очаровав их своим пением.

Лиу, гордая выполненной миссией, устремилась вперед, но тут же вернулась к брату.

\- Даже не думай, что сможешь увильнуть! – она схватила его за запястье и потащила за собой в центр зала, прямо к самому трону их отца и властелина. – Плывем скорее!

Они подплыли и остановились перед ним. Отец восседал на высоком резном троне, величественный и седовласый, а его белая туника чуть светилась и струилась по ступеням. Дочери, слуги, наложницы-нереиды, серебристые дельфины, морские коньки и разноцветные мелкие рыбешки сновали вокруг, почтительно расступаясь лишь у самых его ног. 

\- Леозар, отец мой, я привела его! – воскликнула Лиу, подталкивая вперед младшего брата.

\- Спасибо, дочь.

\- Приветствую тебя, Леозар, отец мой! – Лей нараспев произнес положенные слова. – Это честь для меня, что ты призвал меня этой ночью в свой круг.

Отец лишь кивнул строго.

\- Сын мой, подплыви ближе ко мне, – сказал он чуть мягче, чем ожидалось. – Я хочу показать тебе кое-что.

Ничего не понимая, он все же приблизился, не смея отказать.

\- Да, отец?

\- Взгляни. – Царь взмахнул рукой, и одна из черепах тут же подплыла к Лею и поднесла на своем блестящем панцире какой-то свиток. – Смотри же! Речь о тебе и твоем будущем.

Лей с опаской развернул послание. Он наскоро пробежал глазами долгий поток витиеватых дифирамбов в честь подводного правителя и, наконец, обратился к тем строкам, что напрямую касались лично его. 

\- Что? – прошептал он, едва прочитав. – Но этого не может быть! Я не хочу замуж. Ни за кого! Да и кто на мне теперь женится?

\- Взгляни на герб, – сухо посоветовал отец. – Разве ты не узнаешь его?

Лей недоуменно уставился на большую печать внизу, разглядывая загадочное изображение: какая-то птица в короне, широко раскинувшая крылья, а вокруг нее то ли диковинные узоры, то ли слова на незнакомом ему языке.

\- И что?

\- Ты разве не понял?

\- Нет, я не знаю этого языка, – Лей пожал плечами. – И этот символ тоже мне незнаком.

\- Уверен ли ты?

Снова взглянув на печать, он почувствовал, что колеблется. 

«Этот рисунок я где-то видел, – понял он, вспоминая нечто туманное и почти забытое. – Но когда? И где?»

\- Я даже не знаю, что это за птица. То ли чайка, то ли еще кто. 

\- Может, это ворон? – спросила Лиу, заглядывая через плечо.

\- Пусть так, но я все равно не знаю, чей он. И что все это значит, отец?

Но тот кивком указал ему на вход в тронный зал.

\- Взгляни, Лей! Это и есть тот, кто просит твоей руки у меня. Я велел ему прибыть сегодня на бал, и вот он здесь. 

Лей обернулся, и свиток в тот же миг выпал из его ослабевших рук, потому что у входа стоял Рэйвен. Тот пристально смотрел на него, а на груди мягким светом горел огненно-красный рубин.

___________________

* нереида – морская нимфа (из греческой мифологии).

** ворон – не путать с «вороной» – довольно крупная черная птица. Считается одной из умнейших птиц.


	7. Chapter 7

Он беспомощно смотрел, как Рэй направляется к нему через весь зал. Лей не мог отвести взгляд от его лица, а потом опустил глаза в полном смятении: «Что происходит? Как он нашел меня? Как он смог попасть сюда? Для человека такое почти невозможно. И зачем он здесь?»

Вновь подняв взор на того, кто давно украл его сердце, он несмело встретился с ним глазами. Лицо Рэйвена осталось непроницаемым, но в глубине его синих глаз таились уверенность, сила и страсть. 

\- Ваше величество, – он поклонился его отцу, а потом и ему. – Принц Лей.

\- Зачем ты здесь? – не выдержал он. – Рэйвен?

\- Я пришел за тобой, – улыбнулся тот, а потом взял его за руку. – Леозар, царь морей, я вновь прошу у тебя руки твоего младшего сына. Царевич станет моим супругом, если, конечно, сам того пожелает.

Леозар милостиво кивнул, но смерил чужака задумчивым долгим взглядом. 

\- Приветствую тебя, чужестранец, – наконец, сказал он спокойно. – Ты древнего рода и намерения твои серьезны, как вижу, так что я благословлю этот союз, если вы оба твердо решитесь. Лей, – обернулся он к сыну, – я даю тебе возможность самому сделать выбор. Не стану неволить, но подумай, – тихо добавил он, – возможно, это твой последний и единственный шанс. 

«Отец дает мне выбор? Это плохо». Если бы Лей по-прежнему оставался любимцем семьи и желанным членом клана, то все давно бы решили за него. А теперь у него есть возможность самому избрать судьбу, но это значит, что здесь он почти чужой – тот, кто своим поступком запятнал себя навсегда, даже если к нему и стали относиться немного терпимее, спустя годы. И по сути выбора нет. 

«Но и это не важно, – лихорадочно думал он, ища ответ в темно-синих глазах. – Я выживу и один, даже если меня и вовсе изгонят отсюда. Важно одно – понять, чего же хочет Рэй. Зачем я ему? А как же его невеста? И знает ли отец, кто стоит перед ним? Раз царь принимает его в своих покоях, даже пригласил на главный бал лета, то доверяет гостю, как равному. Неужели отцу известно, что нас связывает? Но это невозможно! А Рэй и сам не знает, что у него растет сын».

\- Лей, – Рэйвен приблизился, глядя на него так ласково, что все таяло внутри, – теперь ты меня, наконец, выслушаешь?

\- Я тебя не звал!

\- Но я все равно пришел за тобой.

Лей упрямо покачал головой.

\- И у тебя на груди мой бывший амулет, – прошептал он, – а этот кулон слишком хорошо известен тут всем. При дворе начнут ходить слухи обо мне.

\- Разве это имеет значение? Я предлагаю тебе стать моим и покинуть эти края. – Рэйвен потянулся к его руке. – Навсегда.

\- Ты не понимаешь... – Лей оглянулся по сторонам, неуютно ощущая себя под прицелом множества взглядов. – Но здесь нельзя говорить. 

\- Тогда идем! – Рэйвен сжал его ладонь в обеих руках. – Плыви со мной! Я все равно не смогу долго оставаться под водой, а нам давно надо поговорить.

Сдавшись, Лей ускользнул из дворца и позволил увлечь себя наверх. Они выбрались из воды и, едва он успел перекинуться в человеческое тело, как Рэйвен поймал его в объятия и крепко прижал к себе. 

\- Как давно я хотел сделать это. 

И он потянулся к его губам, но Лей отстранился, хмуро глядя исподлобья. 

\- Ты за этим меня позвал? Кажется, ты хотел что-то обсудить.

\- Да, идем. 

Рэй привел его на тот пляж, где они встречались когда-то. Лей был здесь множество раз с тех пор, но сейчас все оказалось иначе. Он прикусил губу, а потом сел на большой камень и опустил голову, разглядывая песок. 

\- Ну, говори. И зачем тебе снова понадобился я?

Рэйвен приблизился и опустился перед ним на одно колено, вновь ловя за руку и сжимая в своих ладонях. 

\- Выходи за меня, Лей! 

\- Но почему?

\- Теперь мы можем быть вместе, и нам ничто не мешает. 

\- Как у тебя все просто! – Лей вскочил. – Ты даже не спросил, что случилось со мной за все эти годы.

Рэй встал и подошел к нему.

\- Ты забыл меня?

\- Нет, – он склонил голову. – Я не смог ничего забыть.

\- И я тоже.

Он притянул его к себе, сжал в объятиях, и Лей приник к нему в отчаянной жажде тепла. Рэйвен ловко расплел длинную косу, и пышные золотисто-рыжие волосы окутали плечи. 

\- Ты самое красивое создание, которое я видел, Лей. Где бы я ни был, где бы ни странствовал все эти годы, но так и не забыл тебя. Верь мне.

Лею так хотелось поверить. И он сам потянулся за поцелуем.

Они упали на прохладный песок, обнимая друг друга. Лей жадно целовал Рэя, притягивал его к себе, обнимая руками и ногами. 

\- Ты с ума меня сводишь, – между поцелуями выдохнул Рэй. – Я совсем не хотел спешить, но...

Они вновь любили друг друга на морском берегу, как тогда. Рэйвен взял его так бережно, как в первый раз, и двигался в нем уверенно и ритмично, словно вторя шуму волн. Закатное солнце пролилось на волосы Лея, вспыхивая красным золотом. Смуглая, загорелая кожа Рэйвена казалась еще темнее рядом с его белоснежной. Их стоны вскоре слились воедино.

Но едва все кончилось, как русал первым вскочил и пошел прочь. Он остановился у кромки моря, готовый броситься в его глубины в любой момент. 

\- Подожди!

\- Отпусти меня, Рэй! – взмолился он, пытаясь скинуть его руки со своих плеч. – Ну же, зачем тебе я? Пусти!

\- Да постой же ты! Почему убегаешь снова?

\- А та девушка? Я знаю, что ты привез сюда женщину, я видел вас на берегу. Ты лжешь, что вернулся за мной.

\- Нет! Она – моя приемная сестра. Я привез Росели к ее жениху, что живет здесь. Их свадьба уже скоро. Но я приехал за тобой, Лей.

\- Все равно... Ты же хотел жениться. 

\- Да, но я отказался от той свадьбы. 

\- А почему тогда не пришел раньше? – недоверчиво вскинулся Лей. – Я не верю тебе.

\- Мне поручили задание, пришлось вновь уехать. Я много путешествовал за эти годы, но теперь я оставил службу. И тебя я помнил всегда. Сначала думал – отпустит, но вот, как видишь... – Рэй грустно усмехнулся.

\- Я даже не знал о тебе ничего! – обвинил Лей. – Да и сейчас не знаю. Кто ты, Рэйвен? Что за служба? Почему ты смог пойти за мной на самое дно морское? Редкому человеку это по силам. Как ты решился посвататься ко мне? И почему царь не отказал тебе?

\- Сколько вопросов, – рассмеялся тот, отводя длинную витую прядь от его щеки. – Ну, хорошо, давай все расскажу. Сейчас я могу открыться тебе. 

\- И больше никаких секретов?

\- Никаких, обещаю. Иди сюда. – Рэйвен потянул его к черным камням – сел и усадил Лея к себе на колени. – Ну, и что ты хочешь знать? Давай начнем с того, что я – не совсем человек, а лишь наполовину. 

\- Что?!

\- Сам поздно об этом узнал. Я же вырос в приемной семье.

\- Да, я помню, – растерянно отозвался Лей, прижимаясь к его широкой груди. 

\- Ну вот, а настоящих родителей я долго не знал. Сбежал еще подростком, стал моряком – я тебе рассказывал, верно? А правду узнал много позже. И лишь сейчас я могу открыть ее тебе.

\- Так кто же ты, Рэй?

\- Помнишь птицу на моем гербе? Ты должен был видеть ее на печати, если читал письмо. 

\- Да, – кивнул он, теперь понимая: «Вот почему тот рисунок показался знакомым! Когда-то Рэй чертил его на песке, пока мы сидели рядом». – Но что это за птица?

\- Ворон. Черный ворон. Моя вторая ипостась.

\- Но как же?..

Рэй улыбнулся, гладя его по волосам. 

\- Моя мать – леди-ворон. Кровь оборотня течет во мне от нее. А мой отец – человек и... король. 

\- Так ты...

\- Я внебрачный сын короля. Их связь была тайной, конечно. Наследие моей матери сделало их союз невозможным. Отец женился на другой, из знатного рода. Взошел на трон. Он правит своей большой страной на Западе, а мама живет в северных горах и занимается магией. Их пути давно разошлись. Кстати, именно она дала мне зелье, благодаря которому я смог спуститься за тобой на дно моря.

\- Но почему ты вырос в другой семье?

\- Отец хотел дать мне все лучшее, раз уж не мог дать своего имени. А она была слишком бедна и тоже не хотела, чтобы я в чем-то нуждался. Вот они и отдали меня в семью, которую я долго считал родной – друг отца вырастил меня наравне со своими детьми. А мои родители… Оба – гордые, оба слишком упрямые, но так и не смогли забыть друг друга, вот только уже поздно что-то менять. У каждого своя жизнь. Я не хочу повторить их ошибку.

\- Так значит, ты можешь обернуться вороном?

\- Хочешь увидеть это?

Лей жадно кивнул. 

\- Ну, хорошо. – Рэйвен встал, бережно усадил его на прежнее место и отошел подальше. – Смотри!

Он разбежался и в один миг, на бегу – Лей даже не успел понять, как это случилось, – обернулся черной птицей, высоко взмывшей в небо.

«Как красиво! – затаив дыхание, он следил за полетом Рэя в сумеречном небе. – Ему открыты небеса, о которых я не могу даже мечтать». 

Ворон слетел вниз и опустился на землю, а еще через миг перед ним уже стоял Рэйвен.

\- Что скажешь, принц Лей? – улыбнулся он нежно и чуть насмешливо. – Разделишь ли ты со мной жизнь и будущее?

\- Хмм... Не знаю. – Лей упрямился, изо всех сил выдерживая характер, хотя больше всего ему хотелось броситься снова в его объятия. К тому же, он боялся признаться в самом главном: «Вдруг Рэй не поверит? Или отвергнет моего сына?» – Значит, говоришь, ты свободен теперь? И от тайн, и от службы?

\- Как птица, – рассмеялся тот. – Видишь ли, мне долго приходилось скрывать тайну моего происхождения, а еще я служил короне – был шпионом или разведчиком, называй как хочешь. Такая беспокойная жизнь, полная риска и странствий, не годилась для семьи. Но теперь король, отец мой, освободил меня от этих обязанностей. Он все же признал меня как сына перед всем королевством. Я даже пятый в очереди на престол, но меня это мало волнует. Я хочу просто свободы.

\- А служба?

\- Она мне нравилась, но пора что-то менять в жизни. Я много лет и сил отдал ей, но теперь хочу заняться чем-то другим. А еще я купил дом, но он слишком большой для меня. Знаешь, какой? Высокий светлый особняк на морском побережье, где всегда ласково шумят волны. Там красиво, Лей. Тебе понравится. Ну, я надеюсь. Там даже огромный бассейн есть – специально для... Ну-у... Я давно хотел разыскать тебя вновь.

\- Но я...

\- Что такое? – Рэйвен заставил его взглянуть на себя. – Мне кажется, что теперь ты что-то скрываешь, ведь так?

«Будь, что будет». 

\- Да. У меня есть сын, Рэй.

\- Неужели?.. Значит, ты женился?

\- Нет! – Лей раздраженно передернул плечами. – Ему пять лет. Именно столько мы и не виделись. Понимаешь?

\- Что?! Ты же не хочешь сказать?..

\- Да!

\- Это же невозможно...

\- Так и знал, что ты не поймешь, – Лей вырвался из его рук. – А ведь он похож на тебя!

\- Но... Я не знал, что... О, небо! Я хочу его увидеть, Лей. Что же ты сразу не сказал?

\- Я боялся! И вообще, а кто уехал и забыл меня на все эти годы? Ты хоть знаешь, каково мне пришлось одному? – Лей прикусил губу, чтобы не сорваться. – А ты...

\- Постой-постой. Ну же, иди сюда. Вот так, – он снова поймал его и обнял, мягко привлекая к себе. – Как его зовут?

\- Лиери, а чаще просто Ли.

\- Мне нравится. 

\- Я специально выбрал такое имя, чтобы там была хоть одна буква из твоего, – тихо пояснил он. – А первая у нас всех общая в клане, так положено. Вот, теперь ты все знаешь. Пусти, Рэй.

\- Не отпущу. Никогда не отпущу теперь. Никогда. 

Лей уткнулся носом ему в плечо. 

\- Ты простишь меня, Лей? И я хочу познакомиться со своим сыном, конечно. 

\- Интересно, какое же тогда наследие будет у него? – задумчиво проговорил Лей. – Один отец – русал, другой – наполовину оборотень. 

\- Пусть растет, кем хочет, а там разберемся, – легко сказал Рэйвен. – Я заберу вас обоих с собой. И даже не спорь.

\- Я и не собираюсь, – прошептал Лей. – Не смогу. Я так скучал по тебе, идиот!

Но Рэйвен прервал его, прогоняя все сомнения долгим и сладким поцелуем.

 

_FIN_


End file.
